


Suite 208

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Limes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: What happens behind closed doors during the wedding night of Tsukuyo and Shinsuke?





	Suite 208

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own gintama. If you're uncomfortable with reading smut DO NOT READ.

Tsukuyo and Shinsuke were now husband and wife. Their wedding came to an end and they just checked into their hotel suite. Shinsuke told her she could go wash up first if she wanted to. She told him to wash up first and that she’ll unpack everything. He nodded and went to bathroom. As he was showering she unloaded his suitcase and went into the bathroom to give him clean clothing and underwear. By the time she neatly put away his clothing, he came out with a towel around his neck. His hair was wet and it made him look even more attractive. Tsukuyo averted her eyes. She could hear her heart beating fast.

 

_ W-Why does he look even sexier wet?! _

 

“Thanks for the clean clothing. Are you done putting everything away? Do you need help?”

 

“No, I got everythin’ don’t worry! I’m gonna go shower now!”

 

He smiled at her. “Okay, I’ll go prepare us some dinner.”

 

Tsukuyo sped into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw she was blushing. “Calm down Tsukuyo. Stop thinkin’ ‘bout how sexy he looked with wet hair.” She took off her clothing and stepped into the shower. 

 

After cleaning herself, she stepped out and wrapped her body with the towel. She cracked the door open a little and saw Shinsuke wasn’t in the bedroom. She walked over to her suitcase and duffel bag. Hinowa had insisted on packing her sleepwear so she let her. When she unzipped the bag all she saw was different sorts of sexy lingerie. Her face heated up as she picked one up.

 

“They barely cover anythin’!” A piece of paper caught her eye and she read it.

 

“Dear Tsukuyo,

You aren’t seeing wrong. All of these nightwear are your pajamas. I hope to expect good news by the time you come to visit us. May you have very hot nights!

    -Hinowa”

 

“...” She put the note down. “I should’ve known better than ta put her in charge of my sleepwear. I have ta wear somethin’ fer now.” She picked up a lavender babydoll. The top had lined cups with lace detailing, straps for support, and a plunging neckline. The bottom of the babydoll was sheer. Chest down everything was visible. It came with a matching lavender v-string panty. She buried her face into her hands. “This is too embarrassin’ ta wear. I needa ask Shinsuke fer some clothin’.” She hesitantly put on the lingerie. As soon as she finished wearing it, Shinsuke walked in. He took a good look and his face turned red.

 

“I-I’m so sorry!” He closed the door shut. He put his back against the door and covered his mouth with his hand.  _ She’s too damn sexy. She’s so sexy! _ His felt his heart pulsing throughout his body.

 

_ He saw me! I wanna go ta bed right now.  _ She shook her head.  _ I can’t let this ruin our honeymoon.  _ She walked up to the door. “Shinsuke?”

 

“Y-Yeah?” he answered from the other side.

 

“Can I wear yer clothin’?”

 

_ Ah she’s too adorable!  _ “Of course you can. You don’t need to ask. Whatever is mine is yours also you know. I’m sorry about barging in. I was going to let you know dinner’s ready.”

 

“I’ll be right out,” she replied in an excited tone.

 

“Okay I’ll be waiting.” He walked over to the dining table and sat down. A couple of minutes later he saw Tsukuyo step out in his white t-shirt and sweats.  _ They’re so baggy on her, it’s cute. I wonder if she took off the lingerie… Argh stop thinking about it. _ He walked up to her and took out his hand. “Would you care to join me for dinner my lovely wife?”

 

She took his hand. “I’d love ta my handsome husband.” He sat her down first then walked back over to his seat. Tsukuyo gasped at the sight. “Ya made so much food!”

 

“We were so busy we didn’t get to eat much at our wedding so I thought I’d whip us up a good meal.”

 

“So this is why you insisted on stoppin’ at a grocery store. It looks so good. Let’s eat! Thank ya fer tha meal.” They both dug in. Her eyes twinkled. “This is so good! Here have a taste of some steak.” She cut a piece and brought it to his mouth.

 

He opened up. “Ah~” She fed him the steak and he chewed. “It’s tastier because you fed it to me. Now it’s my turn.” He cut piece of lobster and brought it to her mouth. “Say ‘ah’ for me.”

 

She slightly blushed. “A-Ah.” He placed the lobster in her mouth and she chewed. Her face lit up. “Mmm. Even tastier because ya fed it ta me.”

 

_ She’s definitely going to give me a heart attack from being too attractive. _

 

They enjoyed dinner and dessert in each other’s company. They were back in their bedroom reading letters they received from their friends. While turning the paper, Tsukuyo got a paper cut. Blood appeared on the small cut.

 

“Ouch,” she said quietly.

 

“What’s wrong Tsukuyo?”

 

“Huh? Nothin’ major just got a small cut. I’ll get a bandaid.”

 

“Here let me see.” He took her hand and saw the cut on her pointer finger. He put her finger in his mouth and started gently sucking on it.

 

She gasped. “Shinsuke it’s okay!” She tried pulling her hand away but he kept his grip on her hand. Him sucking on her finger made her heart pick up the pace. He started swirling his tongue around her finger and looked her straight in the eyes. There was a glint in his eye that sent shivers down her spine. She let out small gasps when he kept alternating between sucking and swirling. After what felt like forever, he finally took his mouth off her finger.

 

“I hope I soothed your cut a little.” He saw her and his eye widened. She was blushing and looking at him with half-lidded eyes. He also noticed her breathing was quicker. He felt his loose sweatpants become tight. “Tsukuyo if you keep looking at me like that, it’ll be hard for me to keep my composure.”

 

She crawled onto his lap and straddled him. She felt his hardness and let out a small moan. “I want ya ta go wild,” she whispered into his ear.

 

He let out a low growl and Tsukuyo was even more turned on by the sound. “Tsukuyo there’s no turning back if we do this.” He wanted to madly make love to his beautiful wife but a part of him was afraid of hurting her.

 

She noticed he was hesitant and looked into his eye. “Shinsuke?”

 

“I’m afraid of giving you pain during the first time.”

 

“I know ya’ll turn that pain inta pleasure real quick.” She flashed him a seductive smile. 

 

Instinctively she started rocking her hips back and forth. That was it. Her having such a seductive look and rocking her hips encouraged him and made him lose all composure. He hungrily captured her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body onto his. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and was dancing with hers. He wanted to see what was underneath that shirt of his.

 

“This is bothering me,” he said in between kisses as he pulled the shirt over her and slowly tugged off the sweatpants. 

 

When he saw her without clothing he was at a loss for words. She was wearing a black lace bra with festoons and elastic bands that attractively exposed her chest. She was wearing matching lace thongs and lace garter belt that had clips. The clips were clipped onto her black sheer thigh stockings. The lingerie accentuated her already sexy figure but the way she was owning it and full of confidence made her look even more sexier.

 

“Do ya like what ya see?” He gulped and only managed to nod in response. She moved closer to his face. “What’s wrong Shinsuke? Ya’ve gotten silent.”

 

“You’re too stunning I’m at a loss of words,” he whispered thickly. His response and tone of voice caught Tsukuyo off guard and she blushed. “My bride is too beautiful and adorable.” He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and dove in for a kiss. This time he started off slowly but it gradually became intense. He unhooked her bra and took it off her. Her chest was bare and his hands roamed to her breasts. He kneaded her breasts and it raised goosebumps all over her body. “You’re so beautiful Tsukuyo.” He brought his mouth to one of her nipples and began sucking and lightly biting it. He kept her other nipple occupied with his fingers. He was pinching and circling his finger around it. After his mouth showered love to the nipple, his mouth and hand switched places. 

 

Once he was done loving and teasing her breasts his kisses wandered all the way to her toes. He flashed her a naughty smile and started kissing her all the way up to her inner thighs. He grabbed a part of her thong with his teeth. She could feel his warmth and breath so near her entrance it made her wetter with anticipation. He peeled the underwear off her and let fall onto the bed. He drank in the view of Tsukuyo and was astonished. She spread her legs for him and he crawled back between her legs. His face was in front of her entrance. He firmly gripped her inner thighs and licked her down and up her slit multiple times. She let out a load moan. He put his mouth on her entrance and plunged his tongue into her. He was lapping and swirling at her wetness like she was an oasis in the desert. The sensation she felt sent electricity all over her body. She grasped onto his hair and pulled him closer. He was driving her over the edge and he felt her walls contracting around his tongue.

 

“Shinsuke!” she yelled out his name then went silent. The rush of sensual pleasure sent her body to spasm a couple of times before calming down from her orgasm. She let out a sigh of satisfaction.

 

He completely drank all of her up before coming back up to face her. He looked into her eyes and seductively licked his lips. The way he looked at her and licked his lips was enough to get her aroused again. She cupped his face and brought him down for a kiss.

 

“Wait, I wanna see ya stripped down too.” She took off his shirt and sweatpants tossed it to the floor. 

 

She saw his muscular arms, broad shoulders, pecks, and abs in all its glory. Her eyes scanned his body and realized his hardened nipples and tent in his boxers. She bit her lower lip and tugged the boxers off of him. His erect member was standing at attention. There was pre-cum on the tip. She started from his chest and slid her hand all the way down to the bottom of his stomach. Her touch sent shivers down his spine. It was her first time seeing one and out of curiosity she grabbed it. He let out a groan in response.

 

“Sorry, it’s just so big. I grabbed it outta interest.” He blushed at her blunt comment. She was about to take her hand off but he enveloped her hand with his. He guided her hand to move up and down at the tempo he wanted. Even without his guidance she moved her hand well. Her hand started speeding up and he was close to reaching his climax.

 

“Tsukuyo, darling, wait.” He was panting and his voice was hoarse. He laid her back on her back and kissed her. 

 

She felt her hardness poking at her entrance. She knew it wasn’t intentional but it was as if it was teasing her. “Mmm, Shinsuke.” She wrapped her legs around his waist. She broke from the kiss and grabbed onto his erect member. She put a small part of the tip inside her. “I can’t wait any longer.”

 

“Your wish is my command.” He held his member and slowly pushed himself inside of her. “You’re so tight,” he hissed. “It must be painful, I’m sorry love. Please bear with me for a little bit, the pain will go away. Hold onto my shoulder, scratch, do anything you need to do to get the pain off your mind.” He couldn’t help but worry about Tsukuyo.

 

Tsukuyo wrapped her arms around his neck and clenched her teeth. “I’m okay darlin’.” She felt herself stretching and adjusting to his size. He was fully inside her and the pain started to subside. They never imagined becoming one with someone they love the most would ever feel this good. He didn’t want to move until Tsukuyo said she was ready.

 

She held out her hands to him and smiled. “Shinsuke, ya can start movin’ now.”

 

He linked his hands with her and guided them to the bed. He pulled all the way out to the point only the very tip was still in her. Then he thrusted himself back in. He stayed at a slow and steady pace as he thrusted in and out of her. Tsukuyo adjusted her hips in a way he started hitting her erogenous zone. It evoked moans out of her mouth.

 

“I see.” He gripped her hips at that angle and kept pumping in and out of her.

 

“Shinsuke harder!”

 

“Understood.” He thrusted in her with stronger force.

 

“Faster!”

 

His thrusts picked up the pace and it made her cry out in pleasure. “I see,” he breathed. He kept pounding into her the way she wanted. Not only was pleasing her was his utmost priority but it also brought pleasure to him too. The way she felt around him made him drown in his own pleasure. He knew he was coming close to finishing. “Ngh. Tsukuyo I’m so close,” he grunted in pleasure.

 

“Shinsuke...fill me up,” she ordered. This one sentence threw him over the edge. He gripped onto her hips harder and tighter against him. Tsukuyo nails dug into his back harder than she intended. Sending waves of pleasure all over her body, her insides were quaking around him. Her body started to twitch as she was at the peak of pleasure.

 

“Tsukuyo!” Her name and affectionate words were rolling off his tongue as he finished inside of her. He rode out her orgasm before completely withdrawing himself from her. He mustered all his strength to stay on top of her. He caressed her cheek and kissed her. Then he collapsed next to her. They were both breathless and smiling at each other. He wrapped his arm around her body and brought her closer to him. He put his forehead on hers. “Are you okay? Did I grip your hips too hard?”

 

She shook her head. “Ya gripped it just right, it felt so good. Is your back okay?”

 

“My back’s okay. It felt good having you dig into me. You might need to help me with my back in the shower though,” he teased.

 

“Well what a coincidence. Why don’t we shower together so we can help each other. I might not be able to walk properly tomorrow,” she teased back.

 

“Do you know what that means?”

 

She gave him a mischievous smile, “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t~”

 

He chuckled. “Well, well. It looks like my wife is full of surprises in  **many ways** .”

 

She knew what he meant and blushed. “I can’t help it when my groom is such an amazin’ man ‘n well endowed in  **many ways,** ” she purred.

 

Her statement caught him off guard and he blushed. “Only you can make me feel this way. I love you so much.” He kissed the base of her neck and nuzzled into it.

 

“Yer tha only one that can make me feel this way too. I love ya so much too.” She yawned and it caused him to yawn too.

 

“Tired?” he asked. She nodded. “We had a long day today, let’s get some rest now. Good night honey, let’s see each other again in the morning.” He gave her one more kiss.

 

“I’ll see ya in tha mornin’. Good night darlin’.” Their eyes slowly closed and they fell asleep as they were exhausted from a long day. They couldn’t wait to wake up and see each other again.


End file.
